la vérité de mon coeur
by nessa nessa
Summary: une page du journal intime de yuki


On a tous des secrets, des choses que l'on garde enfouis au fond de nous et dont on ne veut pas parler même si l'on sait que partager nos souffrances pourrait les apaiser…

J'ai enfermé mes souffrances dans une boîte, le jour où je me suis enfermé sur moi-même. Le jour où après avoir était déçu par moi et les autres j'ai décidé de ne plus faire à personne et même à moi. Mais ce que j'ai cru être la meilleur solution, c'est avéré être un enfer, enfin du moins, une situation pas joyeuse.

Au début, ma solitude me plaisait, ça me donnait l'occasion de réfléchir à moi-même et au monde qui l'entoure, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses, certaines m'ont rassurées, d'autres m'ont effrayées…J'ai pu remarquer une nouvelle fois la méchanceté des gens, leur facilité à se moquer et à faire souffrir les autres sans même s'en rendre compte…je me suis mise à craindre tout le monde et à avoir beaucoup de mal à accorder ma confiance et je me suis fermé encore plus aux autres…

Mais j'ai commencé à me sentir seul même si c'est moi qui recherché cette solitude, c'était une situation assez paradoxale mais elle m'a permis de me poser de nouveau des questions…je me suis alors aperçu que moi-même je n'étais pas parfait, gentil et généreux et que j'étais tout l'inverse peut-être même pire que ces gens que je fuyais puisque je refusais d'apprendre à les connaître, à leur accorder ma confiance sans même leur laisser une chance. Et plus je pensais à ça plus je me disais que ma conduite, mes mois de solitude étaient très égoïste de ma part, et le peu de confiance en moi que je portais, depuis le jour où j'avais décidé de ne plus faire confiance aux autres et à moi-même, c'est envolé, je me suis mis à ne plus aimer du tout…et j'ai pris une décision qui était peut être une erreur…j'ai décidé de nier ma vrai personnalité, mon passé, de tout oublier même ma petite boîte, que j'ai enfoncé et caché dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je ne l'a voit plus et l'oublie presque totalement…

Et avec cette nouvelle personnalité, j'ai décidé de m'ouvrir un petit peu plus aux autres, comme si après une tempête j'avais pris peur, étais resté des mois à l'abri dans une maison (le refuge que je m'étais fabriqué dans mon cœur) et que je décidais enfin de mettre un pied dehors.

J'ai donc fait des efforts pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui ne serait plus moi, plus celui que j'étais avant. J'ai changé même si j'étais timide et j'ai voulu croire que les gens n'étaient plus les même mais en fait quand je les ai écouté parler, ils passaient leur temps à dire du mal des autres avec plus ou moins de méchanceté, à se moquer, à juger et à être hypocrite parce qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de dire ce que l'on pense. Je ne leur en ai pas voulu d'être comme ça, ils ne le font pas exprès et ne s'en rendent pas compte, moi aussi je devais

Devais être comme eux parfois. Alors j'ai continué à vivre comme ça, comme si de rien n'était… Simplement, maintenant que je connaissais un peu mieux les autres, j'aimerais tellement les comprendre, comprendre pourquoi ils sont comme ça et je voudrais pouvoir les aider, je pense que tout le monde a ses problèmes, on a l'impression que certaines personnes n'en ont pas mais c'est peut être ceux qui en ont le plus, on a l'impression que d'autre en ont beaucoup, c'est peut être ceux qui en ont le moins ; simplement parce qu'il y en a qui arrive à mieux les cacher. Alors je voudrais comprendre un peu mieux leurs souffrances parce que je pense que si les gens ne sont pas tous aimables, gentils et heureux c'est peut être parce qu'il souffrent, que leurs problèmes les submergent et qu'ils sont jaloux des autres parfois, parce qu'ils pensent que leur vie est plus simple. Mais elle ne l'est peut être pas, c'est peut être qu'il ne savent pas se mettre à la place des autres, ne les comprennent pas et leur disent des choses blessantes sans se rendre compte de leurs efforts. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais tant pouvoir comprendre les autres, savoir les écouter et me mettre à leur place, pour connaître leur douleur et pouvoir les aider à les combattre. J'aimerais tellement aider les gens qui m'entourent mais je n'y arrive pas comme je le voudrais, j'ai tellement peur de ne pas y arriver et de blesser les gens avec de mauvaises paroles et je sais que je l'ai déjà fais sans le vouloir. Parfois je ne mesure pas mes paroles, je parle trop alors que je devrais me taire et écouter les autres. Quand je dis ça c'est ce que je pense maintenant. Car depuis quelques années, en fait ça ne fais peut être qu'un an…ma vrai personnalité à refait surface dans ma vie, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, on ne peut pas vivre indéfiniment en se niant soi même et en jouant un rôle, donc maintenant j'ai parfois l'impression d'être schizophrène, je vis avec la personnalité que je me suis créé et la mienne qui réapparaît et que j'apprend à connaître. Sauf que maintenant je n'aime pas le faux Yuki et je commence à préférer le vrai au fur et à mesure que je le comprends. Le faux parle trop, s'ouvre trop aux autres et leur fait trop confiance, je trouve même qu'il est parfois un peu égoïste et qu'il a un excès de confiance en soi alors que le vrai quand il ressurgit il est désespéré de voire ce qu'a fait le faux, tout ce qu'il a dit et fait et le vrai se lamente car il voudrai être ce qu'il est c'est-à-dire quelqu'un qui manque un peu de confiance mais qui veut rendre les gens heureux et je sais que c'est ce que je veux, faire le bonheur, aider les autres pour tous les gens qui m'entourent ne souffrent plus et soit heureux et là, à ce moment alors je pourrais être heureux moi aussi avec eux…

Mais pour le moment, je me contente de me battre avec le faux Yuki trop bavard, qui n'écoute pas assez les autres et parle trop de lui mais je sais qu'un jour ma vrai personnalité reprendra le dessus et que ce jour-là je devrait affronter mes propres souffrance passées, ouvrir la petite boîte que je ne cache plus et que j'accepte mais que je préfère garder fermer. Je sais que j'en ai parlé avec Tohru, je l'ai fais parce que je sais que c'est quelqu'un de compréhensif et de gentil et que je pense qu'elle peut me comprendre, et que même si elle me prend pour un fou, elle ne me rejettera pas. Je sais aussi que c'est mal de ne pas tout lui dire, de ne pas ouvrir totalement la boîte mais si je ne le fais pas ce n'est pas parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est simplement parce que je ne me sens pas prêt à affronter ce que la boîte contient.

Je l'ai fait une fois, je me suis confié et je n'ai pas eu ce que j'attendais et espérais, j'ai été déçue, maintenant j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas le refaire avant très longtemps mais je sais qu'un jour tout sera réglé, j'accepterais tout et la boîte sera vide…


End file.
